


i don't care about flynn - shaw, caring very much about flynn

by Enrinkari



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Fairshaw, M/M, i'm sure there should be other tags but i'm brain dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enrinkari/pseuds/Enrinkari
Summary: Flynn is missing from an expedition that returned late and Shaw goes to find him.





	i don't care about flynn - shaw, caring very much about flynn

**Author's Note:**

> hey did you know i'm a dirty fairshaw shipper?

The atmosphere in Boralus was tense. A ship was missing. It had been used to take three heroes on an island expedition to find more azerite. These expeditions were common, and normally things went well. This time, however, the ship was more than three days late returning to harbor. Everyone was worried about those aboard. Including one spymaster who didn't show any worry on the outside, but inside was a mess. Flynn Fairwind was also on that ship, and Mathias Shaw felt sick to his stomach with each passing day the former pirate was missing. He didn't want to admit it, but he was beginning to care a lot about Flynn. They always met in private, of course, but the younger man brought a freshness into Shaw's life he hadn't known he needed.

 

So when someone yelled that the ship was on the horizon, Shaw looked with everyone else. It sailed slowly towards the port, and looked completely empty save the captain steering the ship, though she looked half dead. Shaw's worry grew deeper. Something was wrong. Something very bad had happened while the ship was out. He braced himself for whatever came next.

 

The ship came into port and docked. Shaw and Halford Wyrmbane stood at the end of plank of wood put down so the captain could climb down. She slowly walked down it and stood in front of the two. She had a crazed look in her eyes, and couldn't keep still, looking all over the place paranoid. "What happened?" asked Shaw.

 

"Sorry guys...But there were...Old God minions..." the captain forced out of her mouth. "They...got us..." She then snapped straight up, her eyes turning jet black. "AND NOW WE'LL GET YOU!" she roared, turning into a Faceless one. The dock turned into chaos as Shaw and Wyrmbane fought off the Faceless one. Luckily, it was no match for the two seasoned fighters. 

 

"Shaw, go find a secure place in town quick! We’ve got to get this whole ship in quarantine!" Wyrmbane yelled at Shaw. "I'll make sure no one else gets off the ship! Now go!" Shaw hesitated. He wanted to see if Flynn was okay. His mind screamed he HAD to. But the greater good came first this time. He quickly took off, looking for a building to house the ship's crew.

 

The tide sages at the temple in the city, who hadn't turned their backs on Kul Tiras, agreed to house the crew there, so if anyone else turned they would be secluded to the island. Wyrmbane and some of the Proudmoore Admiralty quickly escorted them there and stood guard. Almost all of them looked pale and sick, though a few of the weaker members had already lost their sanity. Even the heroes were affected, though not as bad and were mainly there as a precaution. Shaw looked over everyone and noticed that someone was missing. Flynn is nowhere to be seen. Keeping his face unreadable, he walked over to the heroes. "I'm sorry to bother you while you are recovering, but do any of you know where Flynn Fairwind is? I don't see him with the rest of the crew."

 

"Oy, didn't he jump off the ship as soon as we saw Kul Tiras?" one of the heroes asked the other two.

 

"You're right," said another, looking like they were fighting back the urge to puke. "He mumbled something like "Can't let him see me like this," and just... leaped off the ship."

 

"We were pretty far from shore, though." the third chimed in. "I wonder if he made it or if the madness got him as well." All three jumped a little when Shaw took off with unexpected speed.

 

"Fucking idiot. What did you get yourself into?" Shaw took off towards the shores of the coast. He had a long night ahead of him, looking for the one he didn't want to admit he cared about.

 

~~~

 

After a few hours, he finally found him. He was alive, pacing in the hold of a wrecked ship that had drifted to shore. He looked white as a ghost, and had the same crazed look the captain had had. Shaw hoped against what his brain told him that Flynn wasn't too far gone. He silently entered the hold out of the vision of Flynn. "Flynn?" he said, quietly, slowly reaching out to the man.

 

"I knew you'd come for him," a voice that wasn't Flynn's replied. Flynn quickly drew his swords and swung them at Shaw, who jumped backwards to avoid them. "Once I was in his mind. I knew. The spymaster is with a pirate. Who would have guessed?!" "Flynn" turned to face Shaw. His eyes were jet black, and he wore a smirk on his face. "With you under our control, it'll be easier to finally release the Master's chains."

 

Shaw glared and frowned. Flynn wasn't going to turn, at least, but he was being controlled, and Shaw had no idea on how to break the mind link. "Well, I'll never serve you, so it doesn't matter."

 

"Flynn" just laughed. "That's what they all say." He then roared something in a language Shaw didn't know and charged at Shaw, swinging his swords madly and faster than Flynn should be able to. Shaw blocked every swing with his daggers, unwilling to attack back. He couldn't hurt Flynn even if he was being controlled. How could he break the control? HOW?

 

Lost in thought for a second, he missed blocking a swing and he got him in the side. He wasn't deep enough to be serious but deep enough to bleed almost instantly. Shaw stumbled backwards, putting a hand against the wound. Panting, he looked up at "Flynn" and saw he was frozen. His eyes seemed to flickered between jet black and...normal? Of course. Flynn wasn't shy about his affection for Shaw, and he had just been forced to hurt him. He must be fighting against the one using him for control back. Shaw cursed under breath, partly because of the pain, and partly because of how he knew he could break the mind link. 

 

The minion back in control, they charged at Shaw again. Shaw waited until the last second, then shadow stepped behind "Flynn" and kicked his legs out of under him. "Flynn" went crashed down face first, and Shaw quickly turned him on his back and straddled his chest, pinning his arms down by his wrist. "Flynn" struggled and yelled at Shaw in that strange language. "I can't believe I'm going to do this," Shaw sighed. He then closed his eyes and put his lips against "Flynn"'s, kissing him softly. Immediately, "Flynn" froze up again as once again control was being fought for. Shaw heard the swords being dropped, and released one of the arms to put his hand on Flynn's cheek. The show of affection seemed to be enough, and Shaw could feel Flynn relax as he took back full control. Before Flynn could return the kiss, Shaw pulled away and sat straight up. Flynn had his eyes closed, but his color was slowly returning to him. "Are you yourself again, Fairwind?"

 

"I don't know, love. Kiss me again and see," Flynn joked weakly, opening his eyes to look up at Shaw. They were back to normal and gleaming. So though he saw the fist coming for his face, he couldn't do anything about it. "What the hell was that for, Shaw?!"

 

Shaw mumbled something and looked away, a slight blush coming over his face. Flynn started to smile. "What was that Mathias I didn't hear you."

 

"For making me worry, asshole." Shaw's face looked furious, except for the fact he was blushing hard now. "Not that I should have. You're just a fucking buffoon."

 

"But I'm YOUR buffoon." Flynn got a dangerous look on his face. "Love, you're straddling the wrong part of me if that's what you wanted."

 

Shaw punched him in the stomach for that comment and got off Flynn, standing a ways away. "Come on, get up and let's get back to Boralus."

 

Flynn walked in front of Shaw and pulled him close. "Come on Mathias. You just saved me. Can't you let me show you how...thankful I am?" Before Shaw could answer Flynn was peppering kisses all over Shaw's neck, causing Shaw to go red again.

 

"Why do I put up with you?" Shaw sighed, lifting Flynn's head up with his hand.

 

"You know why, but I know you'll never admit it."

 

Flynn was right. He would never admit it. As the two men kissed each other, however, Shaw figured that as long as it was understood, it could remain unsaid for now.

**Author's Note:**

> shaw is best tsundere


End file.
